Dubbing House
Felipe Carrillo Puerto No. 83, Col. Villa Coyoacán Delegación Coyoacán Mexico D.F. 04000 |servicios = Doblaje al español Edición Mezcla Subtitulaje Post-producción Grabación de spots publicitarios |sindicatos = ANDA SITATYR Independientes CTC |relacionados = Mystic Sound LaboPrime Dubbing Producers |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo |sitio_web = http://www.dubbinghouse.com.mx/index.html |facebook = Dubbing-House-135182007334 |twitter = dubbinghouse }} Dubbing House'''Nombre del logotipo o '''The Dubbing House (anteriormente llamada AF The Dubbing House y AF & Associates) es una empresa mexicana dedicada al doblaje al español para cine y televisión, post-producción, traducción de diálogos y subtitulaje, perteneciente a los señores Jorge García Arregui (ex-ejecutivo de Audiomaster 3000) y Paola Felgueres. Fue fundada en el año 2004, en sociedad con Marina Huerta y Adrián Fogarty bajo el nombre de AF The Dubbing House. Sus estudios e instalaciones se encuentran ubicadas en la calle Felipe Carrillo Puerto #83, en la colonia Villa Coyoacán al sur de la Ciudad de México (en sus primeros años se ubicó en la calle Ave. 3 número 19, de la colonia "Educación"). Además de que tiene contrato con la ANDA, el SITATYR y el CTC. Con más de 10 años de experiencia en el medio, la empresa posee un equipo de trabajo que está conformado por ingenieros de audio y más de 750 voces diferentes, 25 directores y productores creativos, 50 traductores y adaptadores para doblaje y subtitulado, además de un grupo de adaptadores e intérpretes para el doblaje de canciones. En junio del 2010, hubo una separación de socios por lo que Adrián Fogarty y Marina Huerta dejaron de trabajar ahí, y quitaron los servicios de su estudio personal, el cual era utilizado por Jorge García Arregui y Paola Felgueres para realizar trabajos de doblaje y otras cosas, ya que no contaban con salas en aquella época, luego esto pasarían a llamarse Dubbing House. En la actualidad, la empresa cuenta con nuevas salas de grabación, donde se están realizando nuevos proyectos, además de los que ya hacía en su primera etapa. Y al término de sus trabajos dice: «Doblaje Hecho en México por AF The Dubbing House, Just Listen» (cuando se llamaba AF The Dubbing House") o «Doblaje Hecho en México por The Dubbing House, Just Listen» (actualmente). Ambas son locuciones en off grabadas y habladas por una actriz sin identificar. SMCrystal.jpg|Sailor Moon Crystal, doblada en Dubbing House PRnewLogo2019.png|Todas las series de la franquicia Power Rangers desde Power Rangers: Samurai, doblada en Dubbing House DNPoster.png|Death Note, doblada en Dubbing House 2018tsubasa.jpg|Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa, doblada en Dubbing House 13508l.jpg|Chibi Maruko-chan, doblada en Dubbing House Programa imagen show.jpg|El Chavo (5.ª-7.ª temporada), grabado en Dubbing House PosterChapulinAnimado.jpg|El Chapulín Colorado, grabado en Dubbing House Dragon-Tales 01 (1).jpg|Dragon Tales (3ª temporada), doblada en Dubbing House Charlie'sangels.jpg|Los ángeles de Charlie (redoblaje), doblada en Dubbing House Pacman-y-las-aventuras-fantasmales.jpg|Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales, doblada en Dubbing House Group04 large.jpg|Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward, doblada en Dubbing House TMNT back to the sewers by DrawingMelee.png|Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla, doblada en Dubbing House 99367.png|Monster Jam, doblada en Dubbing House R&SAPC.jpg|Ren y Stimpy "sólo para adultos", doblada en Dubbing House Project-mc-poster.jpg|Project MC² (1ª temporada), doblada en Dubbing House 2016081010152710.jpg|Watch Car: Batalla de poder, doblada en Dubbing House FlashGordon.jpg|Flash Gordon, doblada en Dubbing House Caillou.jpg|Caillou, doblada en Dubbing House Iron Man- Aventuras de Hierro.jpg|Iron Man: Aventuras de hierro, doblada en Dubbing House Disputa con Dubbing House y ANDA Anteriormente; más o menos a mediados de 2017, la empresa se encontraba en una disputa legal debido a que no les había pagado prestaciones de ley a los actores de doblaje, la mayoría que forman parte de la Asociación Nacional de Actores suspendieron sus labores con dicha compañía y se encontraban en huelga. Sin embargo; a partir del año 2018, el estudio y la Asociación Nacional de Actores llegaron un arregló económico, lo que resulta el regreso de algunos actores como Elsa Covián, Alicia Barragán, Luis Alfonso Mendoza, etc. al estudio. Servicios *Doblaje *Subtitulado *Creación y/o reconstrucción de M&E (Banda internacional de sonido y efectos) *Autoría para DVD *Postproducción de audio *Distribución *Grabacion de spots publicitarios Lista de trabajos thumb|right|150px 'Anime' 'Televix' *Shin-chan (2ª temp.-) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2ª-3ª temp.) *Dino Rey *Súper Once *Pokémon (12ª temp.) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *B-Daman Crossfire 'Netflix' *Los siete pecados capitales *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad *Cyborg 009: Call of Justice *B: The Beginning 'The Japan Foundation' *Chibi Maruko-chan *Hungry Heart (redoblaje) *Robotics;Notes *Tico y sus amigos (redoblaje) 'Yowu Entertainment' *Bailando con vampiros *La espada sagrada *La magia de Zero *Strait Jacket 'Toei Animation' * Mazinger Z (pruebas de voz, redoblaje) * Sailor Moon Crystal 'Otros proyectos' *Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa (Green Light Group/'Televix') *Death Note (Viz Media) *Digimon Fusion (Saban Brands) *Turning Mecard 'Películas de anime' Televix *Pokemon: Giratina y el Guerrero del Celestial *Pokemon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida *Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai Otros: *El niño y la bestia *Detective Conan: El caso del francotirador dimensional *Detective Conan: Los girasoles del infierno *Godzilla: Planeta de Monstruos 'Películas' 20th Century Fox *Ceguera *La novicia rebelde (redoblaje) *Ladrona de libros *El heredero del diablo *Operación monumento *Hijo de Dios *Mujeres al ataque *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado *Bajo la misma estrella *El planeta de los simios: Confrontación *El viaje más largo *Hitman: Agente 47 *Volando alto *Mike y Dave, los busca novias *El nacimiento de una nación *¿Por qué él? *La cura siniestra *Viaje salvaje *La batalla de los sexos *Hasta pronto, Christopher Robin *Más allá de la montaña *Operación Red Sparrow *Yo soy Simón *Super Policías 2 Universal *R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá *Kick-Ass 2 *Inquebrantable *Cercana obsesión *Hacker: Amenaza en la red *Ex Machina *Wet Hot American Summer *Más notas perfectas *Esta chica es un desastre *Straight Outta Compton *Jem y los hologramas *Hermanas *Frente al mar *La habitación *Pitch Perfect 3: La última nota *El pájaro loco *Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas Sony Pictures *De Roma con amor *Smashed *Asesino del futuro *La noche más oscura *La habitación de Franklin *6 balas *La verdad oscura *Metal y hueso *Escuadron de héroes *Mátalo por mí Focus Features *Las novias de mis amigos *Matar al mensajero *La chica danesa *El libro de Henry Netflix *XOXO: La fiesta interminable *A golpe de monedas *Death Note (2017) (trailer) *Alex Strangelove Otros clientes *Atrapados (PorchLight Entertainment) *Zolar y su patineta (Warner Bros.) *La esposa de Satanás *El padre de los inventos *Mentiras y decepción *El pequeño Hércules en 3-D *El aprendíz de Merlin *Chicos motorizados *Aterrizaje forzoso *Carolina Moon *Muerte en Galia *Baby on Board *El Big Bang *13 *Belle y Bell *HappyThankyouMorePlease *Power Rangers Samurai: El Choque de los Rangers Rojos *El experimento *Hijos de la guerra *Objetivo salvaje *La leyenda de Rin Tin Tin *Polvo azul *Bunraku (redoblaje) *Juego a muerte (doblaje mexicano) *El tesoro de Tillamook *Rubia y explosiva *Mis sobrinos en Egipto *Luna de miel mortal *Mozart en China *Supernova (2005) *The Invitation *Godzilla resurge *Sleight *Hombre al agua (Videocine / MGM / Lionsgate) 'Series de televisión' '20th Century Fox' *Cómo conocí a tu madre *Los indomables *Good Guys: Detectives por error *Mis ex amores *The Gates‎‎ *Puños y gloria *Familia moderna *Espartaco: Sangre y arena *Espartaco: La venganza *Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados *Viaje insólito (serie de TV) *La unidad (serie de TV) *Cómo vivir con tus padres (por el resto de tu vida) *La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow *The Strain *Empire *The Grinder *Grandfathered *Cristela *Los expedientes secretos X (2016) *Feud *Trust *Pose *Mayans MC 'ABC Studios' *Scandal *Secretos y mentiras *Mixology *Voces ocultas *Crimen americano *Código negro *Las amantes *Sangre, pasión y petroleo *La trampa *Sirena *The Crossing 'Amazon Prime Video' *Fleabag *La mano de Dios 'Netflix' *Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure (temps. 2-3) *Between *Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp *Project MC² *Love (temps. 1-2) *Chelsea Does *Gilmore Girls: Un año nuevo *The OA *Día a día (temp. 1) *La Peor Bruja 'Saban Brands' *Power Rangers: Samurai *Power Rangers: Megaforce *Power Rangers: Dino Charge *Power Rangers: Ninja Steel 'Sony Pictures Television' *Franklin & Bash (temporadas 2) *Men at Work (temporadas 1-2) *La doctora de la mafia 'Otros proyectos' *The Inside *Impacto *Satisfaction *40 dolares al día *Everyday Italian *Federación de Lucha de Pulgares *Steven Seagal: Policía en acción *Plaza Sésamo *Lalola *Split (temporadas 1-2) *Flash Gordon *La familia Munster (algunos caps.) *Iron Chef América *El Imperio del César *Oliver's Twist *Berlin, Berlin *Casanova *Demons *Roman Mysteries *Los ángeles de Charlie (Redoblaje) *Xtreme Chef *Magic City *Banzuke *La condesa y su cocina *Critical Moments *La reina blanca (3° versión) *Ninja Warrior *Hannibal (temp. 3) *Funnymals *Aquarius *El último reino *Aquarius *Monster Jam 'Series animadas' *Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales *Iron Man: aventuras de hierro *The Twisted Whiskers Show *Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward *Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla *Zorro Generación Z *El show de Garfield *Iron Kid *Chaotic *Dogstar *La leyenda del dragón *Descontrol (serie animada mexicana) *Ren y Stimpy "sólo para adultos" *Dragon Tales (3ª temp.) *Caillou *El principito *IMP *Pocoyo *Las aventuras de Scruff *Generación Fairytale * Los Asombrosos * El Chavo * El Chapulín Colorado (2015) * Marcus Level * Bordertown *Buddy Thunderstruck *Watch Car: Batalla de poder *Miniforce *Zafari 'Telenovelas brasileñas' *Como una ola *Dance Dance Dance *Esmeralda *Los ricos también lloran (Brazil) *Carrusel 'Telenovelas portuguesas' *Equador 'Películas animadas' Ánima Estudios *AAA La película: Sin límite en el tiempo *El agente 00-P2 *Don Gato y su Pandilla *Kung Fu Magoo *Don Gato: El Inicio de la Pandilla Focus Features *9 *ParaNorman *Los Boxtrolls *Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai Universal Pictures * Minions * La vida secreta de tus mascotas * Sing: Ven y canta * El Grinch DreamWorks *Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 20th Century Fox *Caminando con dinosaurios 3D *Rio 2 Otros proyectos *Zambezia (Sony) *Doctor Strange: Doctor Centella (Marvel/Lionsgate) *El secreto del medallón de jade *Papelucho y el marciano *3 cerditos y un bebé (The Weinstein Company) *Popeye: Al rescate de Pappy (Lionsgate / Mainframe Entertainment.inc) *Caillou celebra la Navidad (Cookie Jar Entertainment) *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (TV de paga) (Paramount/'Warner Bros.') *Condorito: La película (Pajarraco Films/'Televix') *El Libro de la Selva: Rikki-Tikki-Taavi al Rescate (BKN International A.G.) *KONG: De Regreso a la Jungla (BKN International A.G.) *Los Tres Mosqueteros (BKN International A.G.) 'Series web' *Los guerreros valientes (Cartoon Hangover) 'Videos' *The Firm Traductores y Adaptadores *Alejandra García Vargas *Barbara Morelos-Zaragoza B. *Brenda Nava *Carlos Wilheleme *Catherine González Ocampo *Cecilia Lasserre *Eduardo Garza *Elena Ramírez (hasta 2017) *Eréndira Gómara *Francisco Rocha *Georgina Sánchez *Jesús Vallejo *José Luis Castro *Juan Carlos Cortés *Mónica Peralta Battenberg *Patricia Martínez *Ricardo García *Ricardo Méndez *Teresa Mendoza Directores *Adrián Fogarty (hasta 2010) *Alan Fernando Velázquez *Alan Prieto *Alfonso Obregón (hasta 2017) *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto *Alondra Hidalgo (hasta 2017) *Anette Ugalde *Ángeles Bravo (hasta 2017) *Angélica Villa *Antonio Gálvez *Arturo Castañeda *Arturo Cataño *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Betzabe Jara *Bruno Coronel *Carla Castañeda (hasta 2017/2018) *Carlos del Campo *Cecilia Gómez *Circe Luna *Cristina Hernández (desde 2017) *Dulce Guerrero *Eduardo Garza *Elena Ramírez (hasta 2017) *Enrique Cervantes *Erika Rendón (desde 2018) *Francisco Colmenero *Gabriel Gama *Germán Fabregat *Gloria Obregón *Guillermo Rojas (hasta ¿?) *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Humberto Solórzano (hasta 2017) *Igor Cruz *José Antonio Macías *José Arenas *José Manuel Iturralde *José María Negri *Karla Falcón *Kaihiamal Martínez (desde 2018) *Laura Ayala (hasta 2017) *Laura Torres *Leonardo García (hasta 2014) *Liliana Barba *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Luis Alfonso Padilla (hasta 2012) *Maggie Vera *María Fernanda Morales *Marina Huerta (hasta 2010) *Mario Castañeda (hasta 2017) *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Miguel Ángel Leal *Moisés Iván Mora *Moisés Palacios (hasta 2017) *Noé Velázquez *Olga Hnidey *Óscar Flores *Patricia Hannidez *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Queta Calderón *Rafael Rivera *Raúl Estrada *Rebeca Manríquez *Rebeca Patiño *René García *Ricardo Méndez *Ricardo Tejedo *Roberto Carrillo (hasta 2011) *Roberto Molina *Rocío Prado *Rolando de Castro *Rolando de la Fuente *Rommy Mendoza *Rubén Arvizu *Rubén Trujillo *Ruth Toscano *Toni Rodríguez (hasta 2017) Personal *Carlos Gómez - Operador técnico de regrabación *Francisco Larios - Operador técnico de audio *Jorge Rubio - Operador técnico de audio *José Manuel Iturralde - Operador técnico de audio *Paulina G. Mondragón - Operador técnico de audio *Silverio Rojas - Operador técnico de video Plantel Actoral Actores de doblaje Actrices de doblaje Clientes *MTV Networks *4Kids Entertainment *BKN International A.G. (Bohbot Kids Network) *Sesame Workshop *20th Century Fox *DreamWorks Animation SKG. (2014) *Saban Entertainment *Toei Company, Ltd. *Toei Animation *Viz Media *Marvel Entertainment *Discovery Communications *MGM *Food Network *Cookie Jar Entertainment *Fisher-Price *Fremantle Media *Televisa *Protele *Yowu Entertainment Latinoamérica *Tycoon *Mattel *HIT Entertainment *A&E *The Happiest Baby, Inc. *Animax Latinoamerica *Televix *MVS Comunicaciones *Spike TV *Universal Studios *Sony Pictures *Grupo Imagen Multimedia *Marvista Entertainment *Netflix *ABC Studios *Deluxe Media *Lionsgate *Videocine Localización thumb|Antiguo estudio de AF The Dubbing House en Viena #237 Se encontraba ubicada antes de su separación de socios con Adrián Fogarty. thumb|Nuevo estudio de Dubbing House en Felipe Carrillo Puerto #83 2004-2008 *Avenida 3 #19, Col. Educación, Coyoacán, Mexico D.F. 04400 2008-2010 *Viena #237, Col. Del Carmen, Coyoacán, Mexico D.F. 04100 Desde 2010 *Felipe Carrillo Puerto #83, Col. Villa Coyoacán, Coyoacán, Mexico D.F. 04000 Referencias Enlaces externos *Perfil de AF The Dubbing House en Doblajistaslatinos.com *Sitio oficial de Dubbing House *Canal en Youtube Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s